


Move

by prettybirdy979



Series: Thicker than Water [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sherlock is sprinting, Mycroft is mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> And another fic from the drabble a day challenge. Really should have made these a chapter fic... Sorry. Fluff today (because I can).

“Out of the way! Move! Move!”

8 year old Martin looked up to see his brother Sherlock sprinting at him. Startled, he jumped aside and watched in confusion as his brother brushed past, disappearing into the rest of his large house.

“Sherlock Holmes!” Mycroft appeared in the doorway Sherlock had just come from, his face red from chasing Sherlock and his breath coming in gasps.. “You bring that back!”

Martin’s first instinct was to duck under the table he was standing by but Mycroft saw him before he had more than considered it.

“Well? Which way did he go?”

Martin blinked. “I thought you would know because you know everything.”

Mycroft groaned. “I do not wish to chase him all over the house. Give me a direction-”

“That way.” Martin pointed the opposite to where Sherlock had gone, desperate to stay out of whatever fight his brothers were having.

Mycroft examined him with a critical eye. “Liar.” He pronounced before strolling the way Sherlock had gone, his exit slightly marred by the fact he was still panting.

“Chocolate?” Sherlock’s voice by Martin’s ear made him jump, and he spun around to see Sherlock offering him a box.

“W-what?”

“Want a chocolate? They’re Mycroft’s.” Martin looked in wonder at the large selection of chocolate before him. Slowly he reached out and grabbed one.

“Thank you.” Sherlock smiled and grabbed one for himself.

“Sherlock!” Mycroft’s voice echoed from the other side of the house.Martin began to giggle and Sherlock soon joined in. They each grabbed another chocolate as the sound of Mycroft’s footsteps started to get louder.

“Time to go. This way Martin!” Sherlock grabbed his younger brother’s hand and the two took off, still giggling.


End file.
